


i admit it's exciting

by sunpixies (changminsfairy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: a good amount of fluff too!!!, along with squirting, also parse is a nonbinary legend i love them with my whole damn heart, anywho if you read this i hope you enjoy! this universe is going to be slowly expanded on, im a sucker for sadism/masochism so that shows up a lot, in which a femme mage meets a dreamy pirate, theres a lot of sex bc yra has very little impulse control, they're both flirts that were made for each other, this whole fic gives me very 'see you later space cowboy' vibes, yra likes to dress up like a doll as she should bc shes best gorl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/pseuds/sunpixies
Summary: a femme mage meets a dreamy pirate and a whirlwind love affair ensues
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	i admit it's exciting

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much if you even opened this LMAO another kind of indulgent fic but this ones got a plot and universe that i plan to expand on! parse is not my oc but im oh so grateful to their owner for basically letting me use my creative freedom! i hope i did parse justice and ily <3
> 
> (title inspired by a line from ariana grande's motive!)

Sometimes the best things in life spring from the most forgettable encounters.

  
Yra learns this one day, on the docks of yet another island she's washed up onto. The sand is coarse in her hair, and she's fairly certain that she smells of dead fish but she can't get enough of the gusts of salty wind that make her absurdly frilly dress billow. Luckily, the young mage is able to reconcile her appearance with a quick brush through her dual toned hair and a swipe to her forehead. 

  
She looks up to bask in the sun and is suddenly struck by the handsome person standing across the way from her. From the way they're dressed, she's fairly certain they've made a lifestyle of being at sea. Freckles and tattoos adorn gorgeously tan skin, and Yra is sure she sees scars past their windswept clothing. 

  
With a start, she realizes that they might also be staring back at her and from the mischievous grin that dances across kissable lips, she figures it's because she sticks out like a sore thumb. 

  
But Yra is not one to be intimidated by such things. She bends down, letting the petticoat underneath her fairly short dress billow up to reveal the tight lace garters secured around her thighs. And just as soon as she allows the handsome stranger to peek, she gives a playful wink and holds up a rock in her hand. Rocks are the easiest objects to transmutate, and she's gotten so good at it that she needn't even conjure a circle. All she needs is some glass and some fire. For this reason, she carries a pouch of random trinkets at all times. 

  
After pulling out a piece of a shattered beer glass and some matches, she clasps them in her hand, muttering a small incantation to merge the items together. Her hands light a bright orange for a split second. When she opens her palm, there's a small hand mirror in place of the items. She holds the item up for the stranger to see, only to realize that they're no longer there. 

  
A wave of sadness washes over her, but she shakes it off as she pawns the mirror she's just made for silver coins. She doesn't get much, but it's enough to get some food in her stomach. She makes her way to some food carts, gets some kind of fish sticks, and tries not to inhale them so that she can savor the flavor for as long as possible. 

  
~~~

  
The sun slowly starts to set as she strolls along the docks, not sure why or how she ended up here once more. As she ties her long hair into a neat ponytail on top of her head, she figures there's no harm in venturing closer to the boats that are anchored all along the pier. She chooses a spot that's particularly close to the water so that she can gaze into it peacefully. 

  
As she's about to break her trance with the sparkling depths of the ocean, she hears footsteps behind her and twists her body to see who's approaching her.

  
Yra is definitely surprised and maybe even a bit giddy when she meets eyes with the handsome stranger from before. The dull orange that paints the sky like a dying fire only intensifies the feelings that stirred in her gut that morning, and she quickly stands up so she can properly greet this person.

  
A gruff but teasing chuckle escapes their magnificent lips and it's at that moment that Yra feels the burn of desire flare hot in her body, sizzling down to her bones. Her blood feels like liquid sunlight and jelly molded into something far past what she has ever thought of as arousal. She's pretty sure that they see it-knows that they see it by the way they easily saunter up to her. Their boots click lightly against the wood of the docks and she holds her breath in anticipation as they stop in front of her.

  
Yra has to fight the urge to reach out and wrap her delicate arms around them, and in the process she bites her lower lip. Her hair is whipping in the harsh sea wind and the stranger takes the opportunity to twist their fingers around the loose strands. 

  
"Pretty little thing, aren'cha?" they muse and it takes all of Yra's self control not to lose the last pieces of her composure. 

  
"I'm Yra."

  
They smile up at her, all devious and charming and she practically swoons at their proximity and eye contact. "An' you're very clearly not from here."

  
Yra looks down at her frilly blue dress adorned with ribbons and bows. "What gave it away? The ribbons or the bows?"

  
"A pretty little thing like you could get swallowed up so easily by the sea, hm?" they murmur, leaning closer to her. Yra takes the opportunity to inhale their scent and she loses the fight against herself, snaking her arms easily around their waist. 

  
"Who says I don't want to be swallowed up?" she muses back, craning her neck back a bit so they can make eye contact once more. "And isn't it only polite to give your name when a lady offers hers?"

  
The stranger lets a lazy smile stretch out over their lips and Yra has to fight the shiver that threatens to run down her spine. In a course voice that rings heady in her ears, the stranger replies with "Parsimony. But y'can call me Parse, little lady."

  
Yra smiles, the charming little smile that people have told her radiates off of her like the warmth of the sun. She sees it in their eyes now, the way they devour her piece by piece in the most sensual of ways. A quick glance down her form, and she's sure she's got them enraptured. 

  
She giggles, the heat of their body making her head spin. She's pulled them impossibly close now, their face buried deep in her neck. They've hiked up one side of her dress, revealing the pretty violet garters that she'd teased earlier that day. "Seems like you're quite eager, Parse."

  
They give a little rumble from their chest, hoisting her up off the ground. Yra yelps but she instinctively wraps her legs around their waist. Her dress is practically pushed all the way up to her upper thigh but she couldn't give a damn. 

  
"Trust me, Yra- _I am_."

  
The change in tone makes her gasp and when she looks down to meet their eyes, she's suddenly hit with a scorching wave of lust. Once again, she loses the fight to stay composed as she greedily takes their face in her small hands, yanking their faces together and wasting no time in taking those lips against her own. Yra has always loved being messy and uncontrolled. She prefers to let the storm of lust rage through her, tearing every piece of sanity to shreds. 

  
Parse immediately understands what she wants, as they secure their hold on her thighs and stride down the pier like this is a normal occurrence. Yra blushes a bit, letting herself be shielded by Parse's gorgeous wavy locks. She registers that they enter a boat, one that's slightly small but has a private chamber. 

  
Before any words can escape her, Parse quite literally tosses her onto the bed. She squeals, making a futile attempt to keep her skirts down. Parse has the audacity to let out a low chuckle at her attempt, crawling onto the bed after she's landed so that they can roughly push the layers of fabric up and away from her body once more. 

  
A low hum escapes their lips, eyes approvingly sweeping over her legs wrapped in the garters that make her look like a special little present just for them. 

  
"Mm, little lady got all pretty for me?"

  
Yra feels her breath leave her body at those words, but somehow she manages to utter out "Y-yes Parse. Don't you know I've been waiting for you?"

  
Parse raises a thick eyebrow, eyes alight with something so dangerously sexy that Yra feels herself wetting her bottoms. 

  
"Y've gotten this messy for me already, kitten?"

  
Yra's back snaps up hard and Parse almost gets worried until they hear the steady stream of whimpers exiting her pretty mouth. " _A mouth I'd like to devour_." they think, sliding up further to take her wrists and tie them. 

  
Yra's eyes go wide when Parse pulls the rope from the side of the bed and Parse immediately stops the motion. "Not into this, kitten? We don't have to-"

  
"N-no I am!" she sputters quickly. "P-Parse...can you do it real tight for me?"

  
Parse blinks and feels blood rush to their cunt, absolutely sure that they just found a very unique woman to play with for the night. The grin that seems eternally etched into their face returns, and they pull the rope even tighter. "O'course kitten. Anything for you, all pretty for me." they hum with satisfaction. 

  
Yra smiles back up at them once the rope is fully secured, and motions for them to take her ponytail out. Parse happily obliges, letting her unusally colored hair cascade around her like a cotton candy curtain. They smile, taking her lips in theirs, and work her small little mouth like it's the easiest game in the world. They realize how small she is in this moment, completely eclipsing her just by straddling over her body. She squirms, trying desperately to generate friction, but Parse gives her a small smack to her bottom to stop her movements. 

  
She _moans_ into their mouth at that-where the sting of the slap might make others cry with discomfort. So they come off her completely, flipping her carefully in her binds and moving to grab their tried and true toy- _the rattan cane._

  
Yra feels something cold against her thighs and jumps a little. It feels thin and round, but the material is what throws her off. She's never felt anything like this before. 

  
Before she can fully process what's going on, Parse yanks her hair back, forcing her to arch her back to look at them. "My my, kitten you're just full of surprises aren't you?"

  
Yra sucks in a slightly ragged breath, and Parse takes note of her blown pupils. They laugh a little as she struggles to find the words. "P-Parse, what shall I call you?"

  
Parse ticks their head a bit, "I'm sorry, I don't understand your question, love."  
Yra sucks in another breath. "L-like...daddy, baby, master-"

  
Parse outright laughs and throws their head back too, letting go of her hair in the process. "Ahh, I understand now. Well, what d'you want to call me?"

  
Yra licks her lips. "I think I'd like to call you sir, if that's alright."

  
Parse takes her jaw in their palm roughly, and licks her cheek a bit. "Good girl, you've picked an excellent petname."

  
Yra beams at them and replies, "Thank you sir."

  
Parse steps back and clicks their tongue. "Kitten, would you say you're good at counting?"

  
Yra tries to twist in her binds in her confusion and that earns her a small smack from the cane. She lets out the most delicious little _Ah~_ that Parse has ever heard. 

  
She also doesn't forget to add, " _One_."

  
Parse finds that they chase the way she wantonly moans and lets the sting melt through her veins like lava. They get caught up in the way her sweat beads so deliciously fine all over her body. 

  
Yra yelps out a "30" when Parse finally drops the cane, scrambling to the bed and undoing her binding. They don't give her a chance to catch her breath, connecting their lips and deepening the kiss to the point that when they pull apart she's gasping and heaving for breath. Parse sits in front of her, letting her catch her breath and focus her eyes. 

  
" _Parse_." she rasps out, and they don't need to hear anything else. Her eyes are desperately brimming with need, and Parse wants nothing more than to give her release. They shimmy her bottoms off, leaving her dripping wet little pussy in full view. They drool at how pretty her engorged lips look and they waste no time in hooking their arms around her thighs.

  
They readjust, so that Parse can comfortably ravish the little princess above them with their mouth. Yra is eager and anticipating as Parse licks a flat stripe up her cunt. She shivers and holds back a moan, her back arching. Parse can see that she wants more, but they take their time, only slowly building up their pace. 

  
While they slowly suck on her clit, they unhook an arm and tentatively push a finger into her heat. She bucks up, a broken cry spilling involuntarily. Parse removes their mouth from her clit to spit messily onto their finger.

  
"Will one be enough, kitten?"

  
Yra whimpers, "Anything is enough when it's you, sir."

  
Parse swallows hard and runs their hand through her hair. "My my, aren't you the prettiest little kitten." they purr softly, spitting onto their finger again and slowly pushing into her heat. 

  
Parse is simply dumbfounded by how tight her walls squeeze around their finger, and how incredibly wet the digit gets. Her slide is detrimentally easy, so easy that Parse is afraid they might build their pace too fast. 

  
But she thankfully cries out for them to go faster and where to hit so that she's trembling and screaming like they've never heard someone of her size accomplish.

  
What sends Parse over the edge with lust is that, as they feel her getting close to her orgasm, she begins to beg with them to let her cum.

  
"Please sir, god I want to make a mess all over your finger and sheets-!!"

  
Parse eggs her on. "Oh yeah kitten? All messy and desperate for me?"

  
Yra has tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes, yes oh god sir, your finger-it's s'good, please let me be a dirty little kitten."

  
"Mm kitten wants to be dirty then? All covered in sir's spit and sweat and her slick?"

  
"Ah, ah yes please sir, please!"

  
"Go ahead kitten, all gooey and pliant for me."

  
She cums hot and wet, spraying slightly onto their palm and Parse giggles as they ride her through the high, watching as she floatily comes down. They stroke her hair and leave their finger inside her for just a little longer. She groans high and breathy when they slowly remove their finger. Her pretty little pussy glints with slick and Parse impulsively licks her up, earning squeaky whimpers from her. They kiss her firmly, letting her taste herself on their tongue and she moans deep at that. 

  
When Parse pulls away, they can see that her eyes are still a bit hazy but have some more sharpness to them than before. 

  
"Hey there, little lady. Have fun there?"

  
She smiles softly and Parse feels their heart melt a little when she reaches her arms out to them, making grabby hands at them. 

  
"Y'wanna take a nice warm bath, princess?"

  
Yra nods and lets Parse pick her up and carry her to their bathroom. The tub is a little too small for them, but it fits her like a glove. They draw warm water as she runs some water through her hair. Parse grabs their bar of soap and lathers their hands so they can start washing her. She giggles at the princess treatment. "Parse, you don't have to-"

  
Parse shushes her. "I know, and I want to little miss."

  
Yra laughs outright at that and sits back while Parse covers her body in soap and water. Once they're done with that, they dry her off and wrap her in a robe that's far too long for her. They chuckle and grab a thick blanket and drag her to the deck of the boat. The sun is long from rising, and the stars dot the night sky like perfect little sparkles. 

  
Parse lets her lean on them, trying to avoid her cane welts. "Was I too rough?"

  
Yra laughs. "At this point, I'm starting to think that my body doesn't regularly register pain anymore. I was about ready for you to give me 20 more lashes."

  
Parse chuckles, tucking her closer to their chest. "Don't worry. We'll build up to 100 lashes by the time I'm done with you."

  
Yra snuggles a bit closer and lets herself slowly relax into slumber. "I'd like that, Parse."

~~~

For the next week, Yra becomes accustomed to a routine like she's never had before. Well, not since she left the estate, at least. 

  
She and Parse get into the delicious routine of meeting somewhere on the pier, one of them usually has brought food. Sometimes they eat on the beach, and sometimes they sit on the deck of Parse's boat to watch the sea sparkle under the bright sun. But at night they always end up clambering into the private chamber, ready and eager to explore each other's bodies. 

  
This time, Yra has found herself on her knees in front of her gorgeous partner. "Please~~~ sir!! I want to taste you!"

  
Parse lets out a chuckle, carding a rough hand through her silky hair. "Have you earned it, little one?"

  
She sits back on her haunches, back straight as a ruler, even though her bottom burns to all hell. "Kitten has been nothing but obedient today!" she whines and flashes them her best puppy eyes.

  
And just like that, their resolve crumbles at her adorable face. They give her a small nod and she beams like a thousand stars as she eagerly sits forward to undo the belt on their pants. Yra licks her lips as she pulls down the material and quickly hooks her fingers into their bottoms. She looks up at them and gives a soft smile. "I'm going to try my best sir!"

  
Parse chuckles a little, stroking her cheek and pushing her to the ground. 

  
Yra is smart, takes the hint to pull their bottoms off and reveal their gorgeous cunt. She involuntarily parts her lips a little, and this time it's her turn to hook her arms around their legs. She pulls them forward a bit, so that their ass is right at the edge of the bed and arches her back magnificently so that she can get a better angle. 

  
Yra makes full eye contact with them as she swirls her tongue around the base of their cunt and slowly licks up. They suck in a breath and she repeats the motion until she can feel them dripping onto her tongue. Yra is greedy when it comes to fucking, so she continues to work her mouth vigorously on them. She hears the breathy little moans and groans that escape them, but eventually she pulls away, dissatisfied with her own performance. Parse looks down to see that she's visibly upset so they coo her and take her head in their hands, forcing her to sit back up. 

  
"What's wrong kitten?"

  
She pouts as she says "My mouth isn't giving you enough pleasure, sir."

  
Parse chuckles a bit, pulling her up to sit on their lap. "That's okay kitten. I get off more when I see you getting into it." They glance down, savoring how juicy her pussy looks. "In fact, I think I haven't given you enough love today."

  
Yra pouts further. "Sir, isn't it my job to please you?"

  
Parse strokes her arms a little. "Not necessarily. I love how eager to please me you are, but you don't have to touch me to do that, kitten."

  
Yra blinks. She hadn't realized that in the time they'd been fucking, she'd barely touched Parse, and usually it was them who was taking her apart. She'd not seen them look displeased one bit, and she suddenly remembered that their first night together, she hadn't touched Parse at all. "Sir are you...sure?"

  
Parse gently bites into her shoulder and smiles. "Now if I wasn't sure, do you think I would've gone this long fucking you without saying a thing?"

  
Yra feels a familiar heat simmer inside her and she crooks the sides of her mouth up slowly. "Well when you put it that way sir...would you like to keep going?"

  
Parse grins wide, their eyes slowly making their way down her body once more. "The answer is always going to be yes, kitten." they purr sexily and before Yra can blink they've readjusted her to be laying stomach-down on the bed. She lets her body sink in for only a second, because they quickly pull her hips upward, forcing her knees to be propped and her ass in the air. 

  
A gentle rub of her ass sends sparks up her spine. She whines out, feeling the cool air mingle with the heat of her pussy. 

  
Yra bites down against a cry when Parse softly licks at her entrance. They slowly build up their intensity, and eventually add their fingers. Yra can feel her legs starting to shake and she fights against every piece of her mind to make sure that she stays propped up. 

  
"Always so wet for me, kitten." Parse manages to breath out as they continue to pull her sanity apart at the seams. 

  
Yra is fully incapable of making any noises outside of moans, whines, and whimpers. She's devolved into something made just to feel pleasure and loses the ability to think as she chases hedonist desires. 

  
Parse finally finds her spot with their fingers, and because they're working her clit at the same time, she gets sent overboard. She can't even process that the build-up is happening because it's so damn fast, and Parse hits a particularly sweet nerve that brings tears to her eyes as she cums ruthlessly onto their hand. 

  
"I didn't say you could, kitten." they say dangerously into her ear and they keep fingering her, never losing their pace. She's crying in earnest now, fully aware that she's being punished for cumming without permission. 

  
But she relishes in the feeling of her walls clenching entirely too tight while they continuously fuck her and she can barely take a breath this time as she feels the build-up starting. 

  
"S-sir-!! I-I'm- _Please_." she manages to rasp out over her own sounds of gooey pleasure. Parse gnaws on her shoulder, eclipsing most of her body with their torso alone. Yra feels small and insignificant and she would love a nice hard-

  
 _Smack_.

  
A howl and a second later, she starts begging for more. "S-sir please punish me as you see fit, I want to learn my lesson."

  
Yra can hear the enjoyment in their voice as Parse asks, "My beautiful little cum dump wants to learn hm? Gonna make sure you never cum without permission again?"

  
"Y-yes sir. Please."

  
"Aww, asking so nicely I can't say no." and they bring their palm down onto her ass once more. She whines, pushing back greedily on their fingers, and they drive into her more. Her gasps and moans motivate Parse even further. 

  
They can feel her starting to clench again but this time she brokenly hiccups, "S-sir, can I-can I please?"

  
Parse chuckles, "Please what, princess?"

  
"C-c-can I please cum all over?"

  
Parse coos as they relentlessly keep their pace. "That's a good little kitten. Go ahead and get sir's hand as messy as you'd like."

  
Not even a moment later, she lets out a broken sob, and squirts slick onto their hand fervently. Parse laughs at how fully her body is overwhelmed with the waves from her second orgasm. Somehow she manages to keep her knees propped up, only wobbling slightly. Once the waves simmer down, Parse presses her back into the mattress so that she can fully relax. They shift to one side of the bed so they can get a damp towel and carefully wipe between her legs. She twitches a bit, but doesn't seem to be in pain. 

  
Once they flip her to her front, they see that her eyes are still blown and not yet fully recovered from the fucking she received. They smile, taking in her after-orgasm glow. Her hair is messy and wild, pushed entirely to the right side of her head. Her brow and chest are slick with sweat, and she's got the most darling red flush spread across her cheeks. 

  
She blinks a couple of times, before slightly sitting up. Parse immediately moves to support her and brushes some loose strands from her face. "You wanna take a bath, kitten?"

  
Yra shakes her head, but motions for water and in a flash, Parse has brought her a hefty glass. She downs half of it before planting a deep kiss on their lips. "I squirted."

  
Parse chuckles, "Yeah, I noticed. I didn't know you could."

  
Yra smiles. "Neither did I. That's the first time it's ever just _happened_. The first time I ever squirted I purposefully tried to get myself there. But it wasn't nearly as powerful as that one was."

  
"Mmm you don't know how utterly satisfied that makes me. My ego'll become quite blown y'know."

  
Yra playfully pushes them. "As if it isn't already, Parse."

  
They laugh and continue to wipe her body down. "Leave it to my pretty little doll to inflate my ego even more."

  
Yra laughs outright. "I take no credit for the magic you work with your fingers. That's all you baby."

  
"Well, it's a good thing I have such a good partner to practice with then, hm?"

~~~

At the end of almost two weeks, Yra hears the news from one of the fishermen that she's encountered several times on the docks. 

  
"Parse is...leaving?" she hollowly repeats. 

  
"Yez ma'am I'm suprised they didn't tell ya."

  
"D-do you know when?"

  
"Pro'lly by sometime 'fore the sun sets."

  
Yra feels her blood run cold. Before allowing the fisherman to continue his story, she immediately beelines for Parse's boat. Once she arrives, she realizes they aren't there. So she begins her wild goose chase, always making sure to return back to the docks to check if their boat still remains. 

  
It's only when she decides to go back to the outskirts of the island, where she's set up a small hut for herself on the beach, that she sees the familiar tanned skin and gorgeously dark locks. 

  
Yra has never sprinted so fast in her life, bounding over to Parse quickly. They turn around as soon as they hear her footsteps and a smile so huge lights their face that Yra wants to cry. " _To think this might be the last time..._ "

  
Parse takes her easily in their arms, the scent of honey and roses wafting off of her. "There you are, princess! For a moment I'd thought that-"

  
"That I left?" she asks in a tone sharper than she meant to use.

  
Parse swallows hard. "So you've heard?"

  
Yra clutches tightly onto their flowy shirt. "Yes but Parse-I...I don't want you to go."

  
Parse nods. "I understand, love. But I can never stay in one place too long."

  
Yra pauses a long while. "So is this goodbye then?"

  
Parse feels an uncomfortable feeling climbing up their throat. "Maybe it is. But I have something for you before that."

  
Yra pulls back a little to see their face, so full of genuinity that she can't refuse them. "Of course, what is it?"

  
"Close your eyes."

  
Yra does as she's told, letting her eyes flutter shut. She feels something cold in her hand as soon as she closes them. 

  
"You can open them now."

  
Yra opens her eyes to a necklace chain in her hand, with something dangling off of it. She takes it between her fingers, to take a better look. 

  
It's only then that she realizes what she's holding, and she immediately feels tears spring to her eyes. 

  
"I know it's not conventional but...would you like to be my wife?"

  
Yra lets her tears fall fresh onto her cheeks, not quite sure how to respond just yet. She can do nothing but stare at the small white band. The flecks of pink and blue remind her of her hair and she swears she was only staring for a second until Parse delightfully remarks, "I take it you like the ring?"

  
Yra looks up, blinking the last vestiges of her tears away. "Yes, it's absolutely beautiful. Where did you get it?"

  
"Oh my sweet, I made that little thing for ya. May have taken a small dive or two to retrieve little bits of shells and rock. It was even harder to shape, especially since I had no clue how big to make it. One of the fishermen lent me his molding equipment so-"

  
Yra cuts them off with a deep kiss to the lips and then another chaste one to their jaw. "The answer is yes, Parse."

  
Parse smiles easily, the same smile that made Yra fall for them since the moment she saw them. 

  
"There's something I should tell you, Parse."

  
"Hmm?"

  
"I'm in love with you."

  
Parse chokes a bit and blinks twice at Yra. Even though they just proposed to her, they weren't expecting to hear those words. Especially when Yra knows that they plan on leaving. "Yra, I-"

  
"You don't have to reciprocate, Parse. I just want to tell you. I want to think our paths will cross again, but I'm not too keen on staying in one place for too long either, so if this is goodbye...I want you to know that I'm in love with you."

  
Parse bites their lip. "What if...what if I have other lovers? That I love like you love me? If I told you that I love you and I love them-"

  
Yra laughs. "Parse. I'm not stupid. You've been to so many places and probably met a slew of people. I don't know your past very well, but I know that you're a charmer. So don't worry about that. I'm not greedy for your love."

  
Parse smiles and feels tears come to their eyes. "Maybe you should be a bit more greedy, then little lady. Because I do love you very much."

  
Yra smiles at that and pulls Parse into her little hut. She wastes absolutely no time stripping off her garters and throwing off her flowy dress. She grabs her makeshift blanket and pulls them back out onto the beach. She pushes them down and immediately straddles their lap. As soon as she feels their lips on her neck, she groans at the heat pooling in her abdomen. 

  
Parse chuckles, tangling their hand in her bright hair. The sun is starting to set and it reflects off of her brown skin gorgeously, making her look like sun incarnate. "You're always such a beautifully desperate mess for me, hm?"

  
Yra nods fervently, letting her nails dig into their shoulders a bit. Parse seems to like it, their breath coming out in heavy pants and low groans. Yra is already quite wet and Parse effortlessly slips a finger into her warm heat. She bites down on her lip to keep a moan from escaping and receives a firm slap to the bottom and a soft bite to her shoulder. Both actions make her squeeze around Parse's fingers, which is then followed by a soft whimper. 

  
Parse basks in her need, her delicious sounds, and greedy expressions. They want to soak it all in, and remember the way the orange light of the sun caresses her body in shades of fire. They give her no room to move, holding her hips still with one hand while their fingers stroke her walls slowly and deliberately. She practically howls when they hit her sweet spot, and Parse has to steel themself against the begging that follows after. 

  
"Please please p-please sir, I'm begging you to go faster." she cries, and they can see the tears welling up in her eyes. 

  
Their breath is coming out ragged and hot as they reply, "Just be a good little thing and sit prettily while sir fucks you? Okay?"

  
Yra cries out as they keep hitting her spot. "S-sir!"

  
"No one told you to cum yet, wife."

  
Yra feels her heart thump out of her chest as she accidentally spills her orgasm out over their fingers. _Wife_. 

  
Immediately, Parse flips her so that she's laying face down in their lap and she already knows what's coming as their hand comes down onto her ass. But this blow is much more deliberate and sends a scorching line of fire through her legs. She feels her walls clench hard against the stimulation as she rasps out "One!"

  
Parse doesn't let up, and she would believe they were genuinely mad at her if they weren't taunting her about how wet she still is and how she cries so good.

  
On the 32nd blow, Parse inserts their fingers again, her walls coated with slick so that the slide is child's play. "You wanted sir to go faster, right? What about now?" they say cockily, their fingers thrusting as if they have a life of their own. 

  
Yra can barely form words, drool spilling out her mouth as her back arches at the sudden stimulation. Her legs start shaking and she starts to twitching when Parse starts to work her clit in tandem. Yra is sobbing, trying everything in her power to not cum before they tell her to. 

  
"Has my little princess learned her fucking lesson?" they hiss out, their breath also coming out in thick pants. Yra can hear it in their voice colored foggy purple with desire. 

  
She nods, but they click their tongue. "Not good enough kitten. Say the words."

  
Yra yells out, "I-I've learned my lesson, sir! I won't cum without you-your permission."

  
Parse laughs, and Yra has learned to hear the way desire and cockiness mingle like a symphony of lust in their voice at times like these. "That's good, princess. I'm sure you wanna cum so go ahead. All over sir's hands, just like you like it."

  
Her body goes numb as she releases, her orgasm shaking her to the core. Her eyes cross a little and stars dance across her vision. She can feel herself squirting but her body feels disconnected and small. She can't hear a word Parse is saying, her ears blocked by the crushing weight of her pleasure. 

  
She feels like mere minutes have gone by when she finally feels centered in her body again. Her throat is dry as the desert and her eyes are out of focus for just a moment. "P-Parse?"

  
Parse lifts her up slowly, and she realizes she's on her bed, wrapped up in a different makeshift blanket. "When did we...?"

  
Parse laughs. "Damn you blacked out?"

  
Yra blinks. "N-no, it's only been like 5 minutes right?"

  
Parse smiles, stroking her head. "Try 4 hours my love."

  
Yra's jaw drops. "What?? Weren't you going to-"

  
"Don't worry about me love. I can always set off tomorrow."

  
Yra bites her lips. "I've never been floaty for that long. W-was I heavy to carry?"

  
Parse chuckles. "I've carried you several times before, kitten. It wasn't that hard. I was a little scared for a bit, since your eyes weren't closing. But once I washed you up, you seemed to be resting so I just rolled with it."

  
Yra turns to him abruptly and before she can utter another word, she feels something cold against her chest. She looks down to see that the necklace with the ring is hanging daintily around her neck. She looks back up at Parse with so much love in her eyes that they actually feel like melting. She holds her arms out for them and the newlyweds sink comfortably into the bed she's made out of leaves and shaved down wood.

  
Parse lets their eyes roam around the small space. "I just realized you must have a home."

  
Yra quirks a brow. "What makes you think that?"

  
"Because despite the very hastily thrown together blankets, bed, and closet-your dresses. They're always clean."

  
"How do you know it's not magic?"

  
"Because you have transmutation magic, silly. You think I don't even know that much?"

  
"I think you know a little too much, Parse."

  
They laugh and bring the small girl ever closer. They can hear her taking a deep breath, probably to relish in the moment. "So when do I get to see your real house? And friends?"

  
Yra laughs, coming up for air to place a small kiss on their jaw. "You don't want to leave our next meeting up to chance?"

  
"Absolutely not. You've made 2 weeks feel like 2 years and I don't know if I can go without you again, Yra."

  
Yra softens, even as her heart pounds hard in her chest. "Well lucky for you, you won't have to."

~~~

The next morning, Parse says farewell to the fishermen and dock workers. They all pat their back firmly, doing well to hold back tears and some of them even laugh heartily. It seems Parse had a deep effect on a lot of people, not just Yra.

  
They turn to Yra and give her the biggest hug she's ever received. As they squeeze her body, she bites back tears. Her body is warm and their breath next to her ear tells her that they're on the verge of tears too. So before she loses her nerve, she pulls back and gives them the deepest kiss she's ever given them. When they pull back, she stands on the balls of her feet to loop a necklace over their head. Puzzled, they look down immediately and Yra sees them try to hide the stray tears. 

  
"Yra...you didn't have-"

  
"I know! But I'm magic so why not?" she grins. "Oh and one other thing." she says and as reaches into her pocket to hand Parse a small piece of paper rolled up with a ribbon around it. "Don't open it until you're out at sea, okay? I love you Parsimony."

  
Parse brushes some strands from their eyes and nods. "I love you too, Yra."

  
She starts to walk away, pulling her hair into a ponytail, and Parse can't help the hollow feeling in their gut as they dazedly watch her go. 

  
But she suddenly stops at the end of the docks and turns, her hair whipping around her gorgeously. "This isn't goodbye, you idiot! See you later, pirate lover!"

Parse (and the other fishermen) burst into laughter as they hop aboard their ship to lift the anchors. 

As they're sailing out with the sunset coloring the sky, they pull the piece of parchment paper that Yra handed them. 

_Dearest Parse, I hope you enjoy the necklace. I made it from shells and rocks and bit of love (the glue was obviously magic). Since you're officially gone, I'll let you know that I'll be dreaming about your hands all over me every night for the rest of the time we're apart. Hopefully that won't be too long, but we both aren't keen on staying put now are we? Though I have that sour habit to thank, since it led me straight to you._

  
_Did you know it was ever since I laid eyes on you that I knew I had to be in your bed. And have your hands all over me. So I hope you think of me writhing underneath you sometimes, my lips smothering you and body pliable under your touch._

  
_Hey, eyes up here!! Hehe well, I don't have much to say except try not to be too shocked when you see my real house. The map is on the bottom, so try not to get lost and find me well, sir._

  
_I'll be waiting~_

**Author's Note:**

> WOOP PART ONE OF THE WONDERLAND UNIVERSE IS DONEEEE! im so so happy to debut this universe and fic because i've got lots of ideas for the next installments! expect more content from me (and back to my regularly scheduled tbz/loona mouth foaming lmao)
> 
> have a great day and thank you for reading! if you liked the fic, please consider dropping a comment bc they honestly make my day <3


End file.
